The present invention relates, in general, to random selection device and more particularly relates to a random selection device of the torsion string type. Many examples of pull string or torsion string type devices are known in the art but such devices have had relatively short periods of popularity and have been utilized principally as curiosity devices or devices for providing optical illusions.
The prior art has included devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,862 which provides an action toy to operate a centrifugal top to spin at high speeds in single direction determined by the initial movement of the device. Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,094 provide an exercise device utilizing the torsion spin principle. U.S Pat. No. 3,402,504 provide a wind up type toy using torsion spin principles but substantially different from devices within the scope of the present invention. Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 3,50l,860 teaches a toy having a string actuated disc surrounded by transparent globe with a rubber band attached to a central element to provide a pleasing visual result. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,060 teaches a toy which by torsion spinning causes an engagement between a spark producing and a second element which causes sparks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,990 teaches an arrangement again providing a visual effect in response to spinning of a device in association with a torsion string. None of the prior art teaches or even remotely suggests an arrangement as taught by the present invention directed to a random selection device wherein clutch mechanism of the type utilized herein is provided.
Most prior art related to random selection is currently directed to electronic random selection devices of the type generally known. Prior to the utilization of electronic random selection devices most chance selection arrangement where in the form of dice or other such means.